ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ven vs Cat
Using a shrink ray, Reia shrinks Silver to Ven's current size. Reia: Okay, dealing with Lady Tremaine's cat can be a bit rusty. Kiva: Yeah. Silver: Don't worry about us, Reia. We can get the final pearl out of that cat's paw. Ventus: Leave it to us. Reia: Okay, follow Gus and he'll lead you straight to the pearl. Kiva: Totally. Ventus: Alright, let's go. - While Silver and Ventus make their way downstairs, Reia has to talk to Kiva once again. Reia: That photo again.. Does it still bother you? Kiva: It's just that I miss my mom and dad since they died.. *tears coming out* Reia: I know this is a dangerous thing to do, but.. I have the power to enter people's hearts. What if I can connect a link to your parents? Kiva: But when people die, their hearts don't beat. Reia: True, but your DNA tells another story.. Kiva: Really? Reia: I think so. Just lie down on that bed, I'll handle the rest. Oh, and here's the hard part - Although if I made a connection to your parents, you can only hear them in this room. From the inside, it'll take a lot more work from me. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva lies down on Ella's bed and Reia prepares her powers. Reia: Want my advice before we get started? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Whenever you freak out, don't panic. Otherwise, you might wake up and we'll start over again. Also for extra support, Terra will help you and give his advice as well. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva falls asleep and Reia placed her hand on Kiva's heart, both glowing and Reia descends down into the abyss of light. On arrival, Reia found Kiva, as a child, and confronts her. Reia: Hello, there. Are you okay? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Good. I.. It's good to see you well. Do you know me? Kiva: Um.. No. Reia: *giggles* Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say.. I'm your friend, your guardian.. Kiva: My guardian angel? Reia: Yeah, something like that.. Where are your parents? I wish to speak to them. Kiva: They died.. *tears coming out* Reia: Shh, shh.. It's okay.. I'm here. (Did I..arrived too late?) Kiva: *starts crying* - Back at the Castle of Dreams, Terra came to the attic just in time. Terra: Is she okay? Reia: No...her fate is..getting worse.. Support her..hurry... - Terra holds Kiva's hand. Terra: Darkness always finds a way to a wounded heart. You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you even through the hardest of trials. - At a brief moment, Kiva calm herself down and, back in the dream world, the young Kiva begins to see her 'Guardian Angel' is still here. Reia: Kiva, listen to me.. You have to be strong. No matter how tough life gets, I know you can get through this. Kiva: I-I'll try.. - Suddenly, Reia sensed someone coming their way.. Reia: I need to take you somewhere safe. Kiva: Is it a bad guy? Reia: Yeah, we need to-- - Suddenly, a masked mercenary appeared before Reia. ???: Step away from the child. Reia: Hide, now. - Kiva hides behind a trash can and Reia confronts the mercenary. Reia: Give me your name and I'll give you mine! ???: *laughs* Why such a hurry? After the order of killing those worthless idiots, I wouldn't expect one survivor from the wreck.. Reia: You... You killed her--!? ???: It seems you want to die.. Very well. When the child grows up, I shall be waiting for the battle awaits. ...Starts with a Z. - The mercenary disappeared into the shadows. Reia: Stop!! - Suddenly, Reia turns around and sees Kiva came out of hiding. Kiva: Is it gone? Reia: Yeah.. He's gone.. (Now I know who the killer looks like... Starts with a Z.. I wonder.) Feels strange...knowing your name so sudden.. Kiva: yeah Category:Scenes